Portable communication devices that can send and receive text messages are ubiquitous. Short Message Service and email messages can be delivered to various communication devices such as cell phones and music media devices. An incoming text message delivered to the communication device is generally read by the user on a graphical display of the communication device.
An earpiece however does not provide a convenient means for presenting text messages, since the graphical display is impractical, and thus usually absent. A user wearing an earpiece that is communicatively coupled to the communication device generally relies on the communication device to receive text messages. The user reverts to the communication device display to read the message in a text form. Such a procedure can be difficult and sometimes dangerous for a user since they need to divert their visual attention to the device.
A need therefore exists for effectively communicating messages to an earpiece.